Oliver Peoples
| products = Eyewear and Sunglasses | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | num_employees = | divisions = | subsid = | footnotes = | homepage = www.oliverpeoples.com | location_country = United States | marketing_slogan = | company_slogan = }} Oliver Peoples is an American luxury eyewear brand established in 1987, and owned by Luxottica.Chad Bray and Elizabeth Paton, >Luxottica, Owner of Ray-Ban, in $49 Billion Merger With Essilor The New York Times 2017/01/16 The brand is sold in Oliver Peoples boutiques, online, and at fashion boutiques and department stores throughout the world. Oliver Peoples eyewear is designed in Los Angeles and manufactured in Italy and Japan.Kara Baskin, Oliver Peoples is the latest eyewear retailer to focus on the Prudential Center Boston Globe, May 5, 2017 History The company opened its first boutique in West Hollywood, California and appeared on the cover of German Vogue in 1987. The design house is also the official licensee of Paul Smith Spectacles. The brand has been featured in numerous fashion magazines, including GQ, Vogue, Elle, L'Uomo Vogue, ''Esquire'' and ''Vanity Fair''. Characterized by subtle detailing, retro aesthetics and high-quality materials, their frames are popular with celebrities, including Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie and Tom Cruise. In 2006, Oakley acquired Oliver Peoples for $46.7 million. In 2007 Oakley and its assets were purchased by eyewear industry giant Luxottica. In popular culture In the show Burn Notice, the main character, Michael Westen, is a frequent wearer of Oliver Peoples Victory sunglasses, size 55 with Cognac lenses. Bruce Willis wears a variant of the Oliver Peoples O'Malley style of sunglasses in the 1997 film The Jackal. Brad Pitt wore three variants of the Oliver Peoples 523 style of sunglasses in the 1999 film Fight Club as the character Tyler Durden.sunglassesid.com In the 2000 film ''American Psycho'', the protagonist Patrick Bateman mentions that his yuppie colleague, Marcus Halberstram, has the same penchant for Oliver Peoples glasses as he does. Bateman and several of his colleagues are then depicted as each owning an identical pair of the same Peoples' frame.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0144084/quotes Frontman Bono, of U2, wore the Oliver Peoples "Amp" frame off stage during the 2001 Elevation Tour. He is currently wearing the Oliver People's "The Row" frame on and off stage during 2017 The Joshua Tree Tour and 2018 eXPERIENCE and iNNOCENCE Tour. In the 2001 hit, Ocean's Eleven, Brad Pitt is seen wearing the Oliver People's "Whistle" frame during the Elliot Gould lunch scene with George Clooney and at the race track with Carl Reiner. In the 2004 blockbuster, Spider-Man 2, Alfred Molina's character Doc Ock is wearing the Oliver Peoples "Whistle" frame throughout the movie. In the Season 6 finale of the show Entourage, Vincent Chase and Johnny Chase are seen buying sunglasses from the flagship Oliver Peoples store on Sunset Boulevard, before their trip to Italy, where they also run into actor Matt Damon. In the show Damages, the main character Patty Hewes, as portrayed by Glenn Close, wears the Oliver Peoples O'Malley sunglasses. As of July 2013, Close has auctioned off her signature glasses on eBay, in efforts to raise funds for her charity. Oliver Peoples collaborated with Zooey Deschanel on the 2009 campaign short film, Catch a Tuesday. Then-Australian Prime Minister Julia Gillard wore Ashton in Red Tortoise Gradient, initially at the National Press Club, announcing the date for the 2013 Federal Election starting the longest election campaign (9 months) in Australia's history. See also * Warby Parker * Ray-Ban References Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Manufacturing companies established in 1986 Category:Eyewear brands of the United States Category:Luxottica Category:1986 establishments in California Category:Eyewear companies of the United States